1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a new type of internal combustion engine, in which the actions and the forces corresponding to the phases of admission, compression, combustion, expansion and expelling are developed and act according to a circular movement and simultaneously during the same rotation period.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the previous technique, several types of this engines were already presented differing mainly in terms of shape, drawing and disposition of the chambers; in terms of shape, drawing and way of intervention of the rotor, and in terms of number, shape, drawing and way of the insertion and acting of the respective pistons.
Several difficulties have prevented the application and the practical use of the type of engines, the main difficulties are: a difficult conjugation of the spaces inherent to the pistons movement along the chambers; too much inertia and a difficult pistons movement towards the chambers and their support in the rotor; the energy wastes as a consequence of the transfer of the gaseous mass from the compression zone to the combustion zone and from the latter to the expansion zone; lack of a sufficient and practical cooling in the internal part of the engines.
The purposes of the present invention are to overcome the difficulties mentioned above in the following way:
to draw the engine chambers, with cylindrical peripheries of the greater relative extension and with different curvatures terminals more accentuated in the beginnings of the admission and the expansion;
to make a new type of piston, and to be inserted in the rotor, so that its support direction may be very near the tangential to the rotor, being obtained a higher efficiency of the impulse applied to the piston, in its transformation into the rotor rotation, and to obtain an easy axial movement of the piston by means of its rotation central to one support, decreasing the wastes derived from inertia and attrition;
to perform the insertion of the combustion chambers in the rotor periphery, between two pistons in a consecutive position, being obtained the compression, the combustion and the expansion of the gaseous mass in a continuous way avoiding inherent wastes in the transfer of the said gaseous mass;
to be obtained an easy and sufficient cooling of the engine interior, resulting from the new piston drawing and its insertion way in the rotor, being created chambers on each side of the support base of the piston, which pump the air for cooling of the engine interior due to the alternative movement of the said piston base;
the said cooling chambers to have connection with the channel of the air supply of the engine and to be used the caught heat and transported by the said air, being obtained a higher energetic efficiency.